someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
M
I don’t even know what in the hell did I just Witness, hi my name is Max. I will tell you about the dark Version Of Michael And James: midnight snack, I was watching a michael and James short named midnight snack, is so damn funny, after watching the short, I was looking down in the comment selection and I came across a comment of someone telling if there’s The actually twist of this short, when I press view reply, the animator reply with an yes and the link, I clicked it and oh boy I was wrong, it all started with a same thing, instead Jame’s going to the tv And turn it on offscreen, james saw his dad and michael dead on the floor, michael looks like that he was scribbled and it was drawed by an unknown animator, and Jame’s dad was dead with blood over his back and eyeballs, James was incompleted shock and fear and he slowly walks away from that disturbing sight And He bumped on something, he turn round slowly and he see an thing that I never saw for the first time, it shows a monster that he beat up’s mom or father behind her, he said with an sinister tone, “James, I killed your dad and the pickle that I never see before, my best son cried and told me that she got beated up by you, so I well kill you”, he said as he slowly walks to James, it cuts to howie sleeping in his bedroom, he waked up by James Screaming, howie ran to his parents room and tell her that theres an monster in Jame’s dad’s House, Howie‘s parents deals up and goes to Jame‘s dad‘s house and opens it, he saw Jame’s Dead Body, howie And his parents look at the TV, the tv has static that Jame’s dad was forgot to turn off, The TV fades to an disgusting moment on the TV screen, it showed a video of an jonmastu style man cutting his Skin off, he screams in pain as his skin peels off by his razor, Howie’s parents covered his son’s eyes, Howies parents looks at the TV again, seens like he missed a disgusting thing from the tv, the monster appeared behind Howie‘s parents as aphex twin song come to daddy plays in the background, as an nightmare fuel version of the short Continues as Howie and His parents runs away and try’s to open the door and the door is locked, the monster grabs howie’s dad as I watch in horror to see Howies dad’s legs been ripped off, Howies dad starts crying and screaming in pain as Howies watches dad Crying with out his legs while Howies tears rans down from his eyes, I was about to feel bad about James and howie‘s dad, when Howie’s mom screams as he got grabbed by the monster, howie‘s mom grabbed his son’s arms as howies screams his mom’s name, howies mom got killed by the monster, howie starts crying and shouts at the monster, as the monster didn’t hear, he grabbed Howies legs as howie screams for help, the monster slides Howie to the basement, as the monster shuts the door offscreen, the music stopped as I hear Howie‘s screaming, and the video ends with the monster screaming at the camera, and it cuts to the end that was been used in the wishing well episode, here I was, shaking in fear to know what in the hell did I just watch, in the next day, I went to the animator’s house And tell her to deleted the nightmare fuel version of the short named midnight snack, he listens to me and deleted the horrifying version of my favourite michael and James short named midnight snack, and That‘s it, that’s the story I tell you that was based of two weeks ago Category:Creepypastas Category:Youtube Category:Aphex Twin Category:Dark Category:Unfunny Category:Creepypasta